


I love her anyway

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Eleanor and All Her Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	I love her anyway




End file.
